Stranded
by Ababy99
Summary: Takes place after Brooke finds out about Lucas and Peyton. Brooke and Nathan are partners for a project. Hate turns to Love. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter One

**Stranded**

**Chapter One**

**This story takes place right when Brooke finds out about Lucas and Peyton's relationship. Some key facts you should know are: Peyton and Lucas are not dating. Brooke despises Brooke and Lucas at the moment. Also, Haley and Nathan are not dating in this story, she is just his tutor. F.Y.I. Lucas never got into a car accident and his mom is still in Italy.**

* * *

_Slam!_ That was the last thing Peyton Sawyer heard as her best friend slammed the door in her face and barged out of her life. Peyton looked at her web cam and stared at it, 'Why didn't I turn that off?' She thought to herself as she stared at the little camera. Peyton wondered how many people had just witnessed what had happened between her and Lucas, and most importantly her and Brooke. They probably had no idea that she was with her best friend's freshly ex boyfriend. They probably had no idea at what a big mistake Peyton had just made.

Brooke cried as she drove, she would never in her life think that the people that she cared about most would go behind her back and fuck her over like they did. She stopped at a red light and looked around the ghost town. It was like she was in her own soap opera and she was the evil bitch who got what she deserved. Brooke had always treated people like shit just for the hell of it, and this was probably her punishment. She disciplined herself for not noticing the looks that Lucas gave Peyton when they were all together, and the cute smiles that Peyton flashed at Lucas when she thought Brooke wasn't looking. 'How could I be so stupid?' Brooke thought to herself as the light turned green.

Lucas walked into his room and sat on his bed. Everything with Peyton was going great for him. Lucas loved Brooke, he really did, but there was something special about Peyton. He could carry a deep conversation with her, and he respected her and loved her for that. Lucas looked at his phone and dialed Peyton's number. The phone rang a couple of times and it picked up.

"Hello," Peyton said flatly as she unhooked her web cam.

Lucas smiled, he always smiled when he heard her voice, "Hey you."

Peyton froze, "Not now Lucas."

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, suddenly feeling ignored and rejected.

"Brooke found out," Peyton said as she threw a piece of her web cam across her room.

Lucas got up from his bed and started pacing, "How'd she find out?"

Peyton took a deep breath, "She saw us on the web came, Luke. We can't do this I just lost my best friend, and she made it pretty clear that she never wants to speak to me again," she explained, "I'm sorry I can't do this anymore."

Lucas went to say something, but heard the phone click. He looked at his phone and shook his head. Lucas heard a knock at the door, "Come in," he yelled from where he was standing.

Haley walked in and smiled at him, "Hey," she said, "What's going on?"

"Well," Lucas said as he gripped the phone tightly, "Let's just say tomorrow at school is not going to be pleasant at all."

Haley covered her mouth with both hands, "Did Brooke find out about you and Peyton?"

Lucas nodded, "Unfortunately."

"I'm sorry Lucas."

Lucas sighed, "Yeah me too."

Haley looked at the clock, "I bet you want to be alone, so I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Lucas asked as he looked at Haley in confusion.

"Um, Nathan's," Haley said quickly, "For tutoring."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Why the hell do you tutor that jack ass?"

"Because he needs to be tutored," Haley said with a shrug. She went up and hugged Lucas, "Come on Luke, he's actually not that bad."

"I don't trust him," Lucas said bitterly.

Haley laughed, "Of course you don't. He's not my type anyways Lucas," she said with a truthful smile.

Lucas loosened his grip on the phone, but only a little bit, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, then."

Haley nodded, "See you later," she said and then walked out of his bedroom.

Lucas looked down at the phone and threw it against his wall as the picture of him, Peyton, and Brooke shatter. He breathed heavily in frustration and punched his fist on his bed and then sat down on it.

Brooke walked into her room and sat at her vanity and cried. "Get a hold of yourself Brooke," she said out loud as she wiped the mascara from her cheeks. She ripped the pictured of her, Peyton, and Lucas down the middle, and then ripped it again making it three separate pictures: One of Peyton, one of Lucas, and one of her. She looked at the picture of Peyton and sneered, "Skinny unfaithful blonde bitch," she said as she ripped it to shreds. She picked up the picture of Lucas, "Unfaithful back stabbing sucky boyfriend," she said and ripped it up as well. Brooke eyed the picture of herself, "Alone," she said sadly and kept the picture all in one piece and placed it back on her mirror.

Haley walked into Nathan's apartment and saw him sleeping on the couch. She laughed softly, trying not to wake him. Haley walked over to the couch and kneeled down beside him, she poke him in the ribs, "Nathan," she whispered, "Wake up."

Nathan opened his eyes slowly and gave Haley a cocky smirk, "You're the last person I'd think to see when I woke up."

Haley rolled her eyes, but laughed, "Come on we have to study and do homework."

"Looking forward to it," Nathan said sarcastically.

Haley sat at Nathan's counter and opened her Social Studies book, "Okay we're on chapter 5."

Nathan sat down across from her, "Why do I need to learn this stuff?"

"So you can be on the basketball team," Haley said still looking down at the book, "The material isn't hard, you just have to stop being such a lazy ass."

"Haley James just said ass," he joked, "There's hope for you yet."

Haley laughed, "Don't get your hopes up Scott. I won't be joining the cheerleading squad anytime soon."

Nathan sighed, "Damn," he said to himself, "You'd look really hot in that outfit."

"Nathan," she said blushing, "Why don't we just do our work?"

Nathan looked at Haley's blushing cheeks and smiled, "Okay," he said trying to get serious, "All work and no play."

Hours had passed and Haley looked at her watch and yawn, "Give this to me tomorrow," she said as she got her bag and headed towards the door.

Nathan looked up and followed her, "You're leaving already?"

"I'm tired," Haley said as she rubbed her eyes, "Just give it to me before school and I'll check it over before you hand it in."

"Okay," Nathan said, "Thanks."

Haley smiled, "Welcome," she said and then stared at him for a moment. 

Nathan looked around, "What's wrong?" He asked catching Haley off guard.

"Nothing," Haley said quickly, "I must be really tired."

"You can sleep here if you want," Nathan said winking at her.

Haley laughed nervously, "You're not really my type Nathan," she said trying not to hurt his feelings.

"What exactly is your type?" He asked as he crossed his arms, "Let me guess, someone who is exactly like Lucas."

Haley scoffed, "Why are you getting so mad at the fact that I won't sleep over your house? We're not dating Nathan so I don't see why I would stay."

Nathan took a step back and sighed, "I'm sorry, I just...I'm tired too."

"Okay," Haley said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Nathan said after she had already walked out the door.

Brooke walked downstairs and checked herself one last time in the mirror, "Here we go," she said to herself, "The first day without Lucas or Peyton." She walked outside and into her VW Bug. Brooke turned on the radio and it was playing "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve. She remembered this song from her favorite movie, Cruel Intentions. Kathryn reminded Brooke so much of herself, she was independent, strong, and didn't take shit from anyone. Brooke nodded her head to the music as she found herself a parking spot. She got out of her car as she flung her book bag around her shoulder; she looked around the school and saw Lucas walking alongside Tutor Girl. Brooke rolled her eyes and walked towards the entrance.

Nathan jogged over towards Haley, "Here," he said handing her the paper.

Haley looked at it, "Thanks Nathan," she said with a cute smile.

Lucas glared at Nathan, "Hales let's go," he said eagerly.

"Hold on," she said looking down at the paper, "I have to look over this."

"It probably sucks," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Fuck you," Nathan shot back.

Lucas gritted his teeth, "Nice language man."

Nathan pushed Lucas, "Why don't you just back off?"

Haley got in between the two, "Guys," she yelled. She handed Nathan his paper, "Get this checked by one of the other tutors," she said giving him a 'sorry' look. "Luke let's go," she said dragging Lucas by the arm.

Brooke witnessed the whole incident and walked over to Nathan. She stood beside him and watched Haley and Lucas walk away. "It's disturbing isn't it?" She asked.

Nathan looked at her, "Yeah."

"It sucks," Brooke pointed out, "Everything Lucas does he gets a pat on the head for it. He screws around with his girlfriend's best friend and he's the victim, he pushes you and Haley stands up for him. It's quite pathetic," she explained bitterly.

"Why are you talking to me about this?" Nathan asked, he didn't mean to come off as such an ass hole, but he was not in the best mood.

Brooke sighed, "I don't know," she said looking up at him; "You and I have never really had a conversation without yelling at each other."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Why don't we just keep it that way?"

"Don't be an ass to me Nathan just because Tutor Girl would rather be with Lucas than you," Brooke stated bitterly.

Nathan threw her a cold glare, "Why do you think I'd want to be with Haley?"

"Because it's obvious," Brooke said, "She's the only girl you haven't slept with in this school, well except for me."

"Thank god for that," he said with a sharp tongue.

"Ouch," Brooke said with hurt in her voice.

Nathan sighed and put his hands in his letterman's jacket, "I'm sorry okay?"

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "Whatever," she said softly. "Just because everyone else kisses your ass doesn't mean I will," she said and then turned and walked away.

Peyton walked down the hall and went to her locker, she saw Lucas coming towards her. She tried to exchange her books quickly so she could walk away faster, but she ended up dropping all of her book. She bent down to pick up her books and saw Lucas's hand reach for one of the books.

Lucas picked up the book and put it in the locker, "Are you ignoring me?"

Peyton put another book in her locker, "Lucas, we can't be together," she said sternly.

"We can't even be friends?" Lucas asked annoyed.

"Honestly," Peyton said, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Lucas touched Peyton's arm lightly, "Peyton come on."

They heard a dry laugh behind him, "Wow guys," Brooke said, "You two must not have any heart or conscience," she said sarcastically kicking one of Peyton's books down the hall as she walked past the two.

Peyton watched her former best friend walk away, "Now do you get why we can't even be friends?"

"Screw her!"

"No," Peyton exclaimed, "I can't risk losing my friend over a guy," she said and then walked away. Lucas sighed and walked the opposite way.

Brooke walked into class and sat down at her seat, "I'm glad you made it to class Miss. Davis," the teacher said.

"Sorry," Brooke mumbled.

"Well," the teacher said, "You missed the whole process of picking partners for your science project so..." The teacher was interrupted by Nathan walking into class late, "You'll be partners with Mr. Scott."

"What?" Brooke said shocked.

Nathan looked at Brooke and she glared at him, 'This should be fun,' he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat and stared glumly out the window.

Class ended and Brooke walked over to Nathan, "Okay, we're partners and there is nothing we can do about it so we might as well try and get along," she explained. Nathan shrugged and she sighed, "What time do you want me at your house?"

"I don't know," Nathan said still looking out the window, "At 7:00 I guess."

Brooke nodded her head, "What the hell are you looking at?" She looked out the window and saw that he was looking at Haley sitting at a lunch table outside doing her work.

"Oh my god," Brooke said rolling her eyes, "I'll be at your house at 7:00."

Nathan nodded his head and continued watching Haley. She was different than other girls, but there was something about her that Nathan didn't like. He didn't like the fact that Haley was so buddy buddy with Lucas. It annoyed him and pissed him off because he literally hated Lucas. Nathan got up and walked out the door of the class room, the next thing he had to worry about was how he was going to survive his project with Brooke.

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter Two

**Stranded**

**Chapter Two**

Brooke combed her hair in her room and turned up to music on her stereo. Her parents were home and they were fighting about something stupid, as always. It was 6:15 and Brooke didn't want to be anywhere around her house. She ran out of her house and into her car and drove to Nathan's apartment.

Brooke knocked on the door and waited. She heard a door closing and a voice behind the door, "Haley, you know you don't have to knock," Nathan said as he opened the door.

Brooke scowled, "I'm not Haley."

"Sorry," Nathan said flatly, "Why are you here so early?" He asked annoyed.

"My parents were fighting again," Brooke said as she bit her lip, "I didn't really want to be there."

Nathan noticed the hint of hurt in her voice, "I'm sorry Brooke," he said seriously, "Come in." Brooke walked into the apartment and walked over towards the kitchen counter, "What's our whole science project dealing with anyways?"

"Genes, DNA, chromosomes," Brooke listed, "The works."

"What do we have to do?" Nathan asked as he looked at his science book.

Brooke got note cards out of her bag, "We do research, and research on mutations and stuff like that. Here I got bored and I took notes on the chapter," she said handing him the note cards.

Nathan's eyes got big and he smiled, "I didn't know Brooke Davis would be taking notes."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Brooke said sadly. She and Nathan made eye contact. Brooke realized that the comment had come out a little too quickly, she looked down at her book and cleared her throat, "Anyways, I just think we should do a lot of research and compare notes."

"Okay," Nathan said nodding. He couldn't help but to think about what Brooke had just say, it was true he didn't know hardly anything about her, but that she drank a lot and slept around.

The two sat in silence as Brooke researched on Nathan's laptop, and Nathan researched from the book. Nathan would look towards Brooke every so often, but she would never make eye contact. He knew that he had never really given Brooke a chance, but they weren't friends. Nathan was still staring at Brooke, and Brooke could feel someone's eyes on her she turned and looked at Nathan.

"Um," Brooke said laughing a little, "What did I grow another head or something?"

Nathan laughed, "No, sorry I just...dazed off," he said looking back down at his text book.

"Sure," Brooke said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at Nathan, he saw her from the corner of his eye.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?" Nathan asked looking at her.

He saw her face light up, "So what if I did?" She asked with a shrug.

Nathan picked up Brooke and threw her on the couch and started tickling her, "You're so childish Davis!"

"I'm childish? You're the one tickling me," she said in between laughs, "Nathan! Stop!" She said still laughing hysterically.

"No," Nathan stated as he stuck his tongue out at Brooke, "Not until you say: Nathan Scott is the best guy in the world."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I can't lie," she teased.

"Then I'm going to make you piss your pants," Nathan said still tickling her ribs.

"Okay, okay," she still laughing, "Nathan Scott is the best guy in the world," she exclaimed.

Nathan stood up and put his hands up, "Victory!"

Brooke smiled, and punched him in the butt. She then jumped on him causing him to fall on the floor. Brooke was on top of him and had him pinned down, "Victory," she exclaimed, mocking Nathan.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "You have me pinned down, so what?"

"Maybe I should just spit on your face," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Don't Brooke," Nathan said sternly but was still laughing, "I'll do anything."

"Okay," she said, "Say: Brooke Davis is the hottest, smartest, and best girl in the world."

"Brooke Davis is the hottest, smartest, and best girl in the world."

Brooke laughed, "Very good," she said poking him in the ribs. She looked down at Nathan and he looked back up at her. They both noticed that they were violating each other's personal space. Brooke stood up and laughed, "We should get back to work," she said going over towards the lap top.

Nathan laid on the floor for a moment, and then got up and sat at the counter, "You're pretty tough for a girl," he said after an awkward silence.

"I know," Brooke said.

Nathan laughed, "How are things going with you and Lucas and Peyton?"

"I choose not to speak to those backstabbers," Brooke said bitterly, "They can burn in hell for all I care."

"Lucas sure as hell can," Nathan said with a laugh, "I hate that bastard."

"You hate him, or hate the fact that he hangs around Tutor Girl all the time?" Brooke questioned.

"Both," Nathan said looking back down at his book. Brooke nodded and looked at her computer.

Haley knocked on Peyton's bedroom door, she heard her yell come in. Haley walked into the room and smiled at her, "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Peyton said with a weak smile, "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Haley asked, ignoring Peyton's attempt to make small-talk.

Peyton shook her head causing all her curls to bounce, "No. Not at all," she said sadly, "I screwed up so bad Hales, and I wish I could take it back."

"But you can't," Haley said, snapping Peyton back to reality.

"I know."

Haley sighed, "Why don't you be with Lucas? You two obviously are in love with each other."

"We're in high school Haley," Peyton said putting down her sketch pad, "We don't know what love is."

"Do you think Brooke will forgive you?" Haley asked leaning against the door frame.

Peyton looked at the picture of her and Brooke that was on her wall, "I hope so."

"Me too," Haley said and then went over and hugged Peyton, which took Peyton by surprise, "If you need someone I'm here."

Peyton smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem," Haley said before walking out the door.

Brooke popped her floppy disk out of Nathan's laptop, "Now all we have to do is get information from your laptop and my computer and we can put them on these floppy disks, and go to the school's computer lab and use their printer," she explained.

Nathan nodded his head and showed Brooke his notes, "I took notes," he said acting so proud of himself.

"Good job," Brooke said seriously.

"Wow," Nathan said, "That's the first thing you've ever said without sarcasm," he teased.

Brooke laughed, "Well I have to be nice 'cause we're partners, and besides I don't want everyone to hate me at this school."

"Everyone doesn't hate you."

"Right," Brooke said, "They just pretend to like me."

Nathan sighed, "The only people that screwed you over were Lucas and Peyton, and they were obviously being selfish ass holes," he explained.

"Obviously," Brooke stated.

Nathan chuckled lightly, Brooke was definitely something else, "Don't worry about them Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "I don't plan on worrying about them. They can go off together and run hand in hand in a field full of flowers, and then go fuck," she said laughing.

Nathan laughed, "You can be quite the bitch, has anybody ever told you that?"

"Of course not," she said sarcastically. They both laughed and Brooke looked up at the clock, "It's 10:00."

Nathan looks down at his watch, "We've been at this for 3 hours," he said amazed.

"Thanks for letting me come early and everything," Brooke said as she started putting her books in her bag.

"No problem," Nathan said as he stretched, "I'm glad that we could survive 3 and a half hour together without killing each other."

Brooke laughed, "There's hope for us yet." Their moment was cut short when Haley walked into the apartment looking at Brook and then at Nathan.

"Sorry," Haley said, thinking that she barging in on _something_, "I didn't know you two were..."

"We're partners for science," Brooke said cluing her in.

Haley was relieved, "Oh, Nathan I needed to talk to you about something."

Nathan crossed his arms, "Did you come to apologize about what a royal bitch you were to me earlier today?"

Brooke put her hand up to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "Yeah," Haley said, "Look, Lucas is my best friend and it's really hard for him to get used to me tutoring you..."

"And blah blah blah," Nathan interrupted, "I know the whole story."

Haley sighed, "Nathan please just listen to me. I'm sorry."

"Okay," he said brushing off the subject, "Is that all you wanted?"

Haley looked at Brooke, "Um, can we have a minute?"

"I was actually just going to leave," Brooke said, "Nate, same time tomorrow?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, see ya' Brooke." Brooke waved bye and walked out the door. "Okay, we're alone what is it?"

Haley walked closer to Nathan and smiled, "I'm sorry Nathan. I tutored you because you're a great guy, and Lucas didn't want me tutoring you, but I did anyways."

"What are you getting at?"

Haley sighed and kissed Nathan softly. When the kiss broke Haley saw the look of surprise on Nathan's face.

Nathan's eyes got wide, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I know you wanted me to," she said looking down at the floor, "Was I right?"

"I don't know," Nathan said. Haley looked at him and then walked out the door. He watched the door close and walked back to his room.

Brooke drove down to Karen's Café; she wanted a quick cup of coffee. She walked in and saw Nathan's mom behind the counter, "Hi Mrs. Scott."

"Brooke," Deb said smiling, "I haven't seen you around here for a while."

"Yeah," Brooke said, "Could I get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

Brooke stood at the counter; she turned and heard the bell on the door ring. She saw Lucas walk in, they looked at each other and Brooke glared at him and turned back around, "Thank you," she said as Deb handed her the coffee. Deb took the money and smiled.

Brooke walked past Lucas, and he followed. "Brooke," he said trying to get her attention. She didn't turn around, "Brooke!" He said louder.

"What?" Brooke yelled, obviously annoyed.

Lucas put his hands in his pockets, "Will you please talk to me?"

"Leave me alone," was all Brooke had to say.

"I'm sorry," he said even though he knew sorry wasn't going to fix anything.

Brooke scoffed, "Yeah me too. I'm sorry for ever trusting you, and for ever trusting Peyton."

"We were going to tell you," Lucas said.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "When?" She asked. Lucas shrugged, "Exactly! You guys weren't ever going to tell me. You dumped me because you wanted to be with Peyton," she said bitterly.

Lucas went to say something, but Brooke cut him off, "Lucas, do me a favor. Go kill yourself because right now I hate you more than anything," she said and then walked to her car. All Lucas could do was stand there and watch.

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter Three

**Stranded**

**Chapter Three**

Brooke headed down the hall towards the tutoring center. She and Nathan were going to do some more research on the computer and print out all their stuff from the floppy discs. She saw Peyton coming towards her and rolled her eyes, "Give it up ex best friends," she said coldly.

Peyton sighed, "Brooke we've been best friends forever," she explained.

"Yeah, and then you went behind my back and made out with my boyfriend," she said bitterly.

"It was a mistake," Peyton exclaimed.

Brooke scoffed, "What? You two just happened to be together and you both fell at the exact same time and landed on each other, having your lips break the fall?"

"You know what I mean," she said exhausted and frustrated.

"I maybe expected it from Lucas, because he was my boyfriend. But you were my best friend, best friends don't do that to each other," Brooke explained as she glared at Peyton.

"Seriously Brooke..."

"Seriously," Brooke said mocking her, "You fucked up Peyton, it's not my problem now it's yours," she said with a dry laugh and then continued her way down the hall.

Haley walked up to Peyton and watched as Brooke stormed away, "Is she ever happy?" Haley asked.

Peyton looked at Haley and shrugged, "She used to be happy, but then I fucked that all up for her," she said sadly.

"Well is she mad at Lucas too?"

"Of course she is," Peyton said walking down the hall with Haley, "She just thinks that I screwed her over more because I was her best friend, and best friends don't do that to each other."

Haley sighed, "Will she forgive you?"

Peyton sighed, "I hope so...How are things going with you and Nathan?" Peyton asked changing the subject.

"I think I'm falling for him," Haley said smiling.

Peyton's jaw dropped, "For real?" 

Haley nodded, "Yes...Is that bad?"

"No," Peyton said, "Just...Be careful."

Brooke sat down next to Nathan as he typed away at the computer, "You're late," he said.

"Yeah," Brooke said getting out the floppy disc, "I ran into Peyton in the hallway, and it was my duty to give her a verbal beating."

Nathan laughed, "I heard that the other night you gave Lucas quite a beating as well."

"How did you know about that?" Brooke asked as she put the disc in the computer.

"My mom saw you guys talking outside Karen's Café, and she heard him call for you and she saw you say something and walk away and she saw him stand their stunned," Nathan explained, "She thought that you probably had bitched him out."

Brooke laughed, "I told him to go kill himself," she said.

"That's nice," Nathan said sarcastically.

"How is your mom doing?" Brooke asked.

Nathan sighed, "Better now that she doesn't have to deal with my dad."

"I don't see why parents just don't get a divorce," Brooke sighed.

"It sucked when my parents got a divorce, because it was like I didn't have a family anymore," Nathan explained.

"I don't have a family to begin with," Brooke said sadly, "So if they would get a divorce it wouldn't even matter. All they do is drink and cheat on each other."

Nathan felt bad for Brooke, "Why did you just tell me that? I mean, we used to hate each other and we've never been that close."

"Maybe that's the point," Brooke said looking at Nathan. They smiled at each other, and got back to work.

The bell for the last period rung and Brooke and Nathan got their stuff and walked out of the tutoring center together, "You're coming to my place tonight right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said putting one last book in her bag, "Don't worry I won't be there too early, my parents are off somewhere so they probably won't be home until a week or so," she said frustrated.

"I don't mind," Nathan said genuinely. He and Brooke had become pretty close over this project, and they actually learned a lot about each other and found out that they had a lot in common.

Brooke smiled, "Thanks." She said, Nathan nodded his head and walked towards the gym. Brooke went to her locker to get her cheerleading clothes and saw Peyton and Haley walking down the hall together laughing and talking. She was jealous; no doubt. "I didn't know you two were so close," she said loud enough for the two girls to hear. They stopped in their tracks, and Peyton went to say something, but Brooke cut her off. She had been cutting people off a lot this week, "God Peyton, it doesn't take you long to move on," she said bitterly and walked back down to her locker.

Nathan walked into his apartment, and got a shower after practice. Practice had been hell the last couple of weeks. Nathan got out of the shower and ate a sandwich, he heard a knock on the door, "Come in," he yelled from where he was sitting.

Haley walked in slowly and shyly, "Hey Nathan," she said softly, "I came to talk to you about that kiss."

"It's okay Hales," Nathan said, "I mean, Lucas would be upset if he ever found out about it, so I'll keep my mouth shut," he said sarcastically.

"This isn't about Lucas," Haley said sternly, "Why don't you want to be with me?"

Nathan sighed, "It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just...I think you're too good for me."

Brooke walked into the apartment and saw Haley standing there and Nathan sitting at his counter. She smiled at them and laughed nervously, "Sorry," she said. Nathan hid his smiled, so Haley didn't think he was laughing at her.

Haley sighed, "Nathan, I care about you, and I never thought I would. Just...call me later or something," she said walking out the door.

Brooke watched her walk out the door, "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No," Nathan said getting up from the counter, "You came at a perfect time." Brooke laughed and got up.

"Okay, are we studying tonight?"

Nathan took Brooke's hand and led her outside, "We've been working too hard it's time to have some fun."

Nathan and Brooke got into Nathan's car, as he drove to his dad's beach house, "We can study here."

"Oh!" Brooke exclaimed, "Can we go on the beach first!"

"Sure," Nathan said. They got out of the car and headed on the beach.

Brooke sat in the sand and patted the spot next to her, "Sit."

Nathan sat down beside her and smiled, "Who ever thought you and I would be on the beach together?"

"As stupid as this sounds, I'm glad we're partners," Brooke said genuinely.

"In a weird way, I am too."

"Let's go feel how cold the water is," Brooke said getting up and grabbing Nathan's hand.

Nathan sighed, "I don't trust you Davis."

Brooke hugged Nathan, "Give me a hug," she yelled. She grabbed a hold of Nathan and pushed him into the water, but he didn't fall, "Shit! You were supposed to fall," Brooke said and then took off running.

Nathan ran after Brooke and ran up to the beach house. They walked inside and Brooke set the books down on the table in the living room, "I'm going to get you one of these days Brooke."

Brooke pouted, "That's mean."

"So was trying to push me in the water," Nathan laughed.

"Sorry?" Brooke offered.

Nathan shook his head, "That's not going to fix it," he said as he got a bottle of Vodka from the fridge, "Want some?"

"No," Brooke said looking down at her book, "I don't drink and study."

Nathan shrugged, "More for me," as he took a chug from the Vodka.

"How can you drink that straight?" Brooke asked disgusted.

"You're right," Nathan said as he poured some coke in the bottle, "There we go," he said as he came over towards the couch and sat down next to Brooke.

"You're lucky tomorrow's Saturday," Brooke pointed out, "Because you're going to have such a hang over."

Nathan took another chug from the bottle, "Oh well," he said smiling. An hour or so had passed and Brooke was typing on Nathan's lap top, she looked over and saw Nathan asleep.

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes, "Nathan," she said softly in his ear, "Wake up."

He looked up at her and smiled, "Hey Brookie Cookie," he said laughing at his own joke.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, "Come on Nathan let's get you to bed," she said helping him get up.

Brooke helped Nathan walk to his room, "Thanks Brooke," Nathan said as she laid him on his bed. Brooke went to leave, but Nathan stopped her. He started stroking her cheek, "You're beautiful."

"You're drunk," Brooke said with a laugh. She left the room and closed the door; she went back to the couch and started typing again. Brooke had finished a section of her report and looked around the house; she didn't want to go home because she would be alone again. Brooke laid on the couch and fell asleep. When she woke up she saw Nathan standing over her.

"Hey," Nathan said as her eyes opened.

"Hey," Brooke said back.

Nathan smiled, "You stayed?"

"I stayed."

"Because you're lonely?" Nathan asked.

Brooke sighed, "What if I am?"

Lucas walked into Peyton's room and saw her sitting on her bed watching TV, "I thought you'd be drawing," he said; startling Peyton.

Peyton shrugged, "Not in the mood."

Lucas sat down on Peyton's bed, "I care about you Pey."

"I care about you too," she said softly.

"Then why can't we be together?"

Peyton sighed, "Because...We just can't."

Lucas laughed, "That's a pretty lame ass excuse."

"It's the best I can come up with right now," Peyton said with a laugh. Lucas cupped Peyton's face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. Peyton smiled and put her hand on Lucas's cheek. The kiss grew more intense and they started making out, Lucas got on top of Peyton and unbuttoned her shirt. Peyton looked down at what he was doing and thought about Brooke, "Stop," she said.

Lucas got off of her, "I'm sorry."

"I just can't do this, I just have this really bad guilty conscience now," Peyton explained as she buttoned up her shirt, "Maybe you should just go."

"Peyton," Lucas said, but he knew that anything he said she didn't want to hear it. He sighed and walked out of her bed room. Peyton looked around her room and threw her remote control against the wall causing it to shatter and the batteries to roll around the floor.

Brooke walked into Karen's Café to get a cup of coffee, she had an amazing night with Nathan and they didn't even have sex. She thought Nathan was a pretty cool guy and she was glad that they were starting to become friends. Brooke sat down at the counter and saw Haley, "Hey Haley," she said smiling.

"Hey," Haley said, "What can I get you?"

Brooke looked around, "Coffee."

"Okay," Haley said getting her a cup, "For here or to go?"'

"For here," Brooke said making herself comfortable.

"So," Haley said filling up the cup, "You and Nathan have been spending quite a lot of time together."

"It's just because we're partners," Brooke explained.

Haley set the coffee cup in front of Brooke, "Are you sure?"

"I don't see why you care," Brooke said and then took a sip of her coffee.

Haley scoffed, "I don't."

Brooke laughed, "Oh my god! You totally have a thing for Nathan."

"What? That's insane," Haley lied.

"It's cute," Brooke said smiling, "Innocent tutor girl falls for playboy jock. Is it just me or are we in a bad rerun of Dawson's Creek?" She joked.

"Laugh it up," Haley said trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"You two are like Romeo and Juliet," Brooke pointed out.

Haley laughed, "They die at the end."

"Oh," Brooke said, "Well, you guys are like Romeo and Juliet, minus the whole dying thing," she said with a laugh and then walked out of the café. She didn't know why she was helping Haley hook up with Nathan, she didn't have feelings for Nathan, she just...She had something for Nathan.

Brooke walked out the door and noticed how cold it was outside and saw Peyton walking towards the café, "Don't worry your best friend is still working in there," Peyton said sarcastically.

"Brooke, I want my real best friend back," Peyton explained.

"You didn't seem to worry about me while you were stabbing me in the back and making out with my boyfriend," Brooke said with a dry laugh.

Peyton sighed, "What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"I want you to forget we ever met. _I'm dead to you_," Brooke said bitterly and then walked to her car.

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter Four

**Stranded**

**Chapter Four**

Peyton sighed and walked into the café, "Haley, do you think it would be wrong if Lucas and I dated?" She asked.

"No," Haley said as she wiped down the counter, "Why?"

"We were doing some major making out in my room and before things got too serious I stopped him," she explained as she sat down, "But I didn't want to stop him, I just thought it was the right thing to do."

Haley smiled, "So you're heart and head were telling you two different things?"

Peyton nodded, "Exactly."

"Always listen to your heart," Haley said, "It's always right."

"I just don't want to hurt Brooke."

Haley shrugged, "Did she not just say that she wants you to think of her as dead to you?"

Peyton sighed, "Well yeah..."

"So," Haley said, "What are you waiting for?"

Brooke walked into Nathan's apartment, she saw him sitting at the counter typing on his laptop, "Hey drunky," she teased.

Nathan laughed and stopped typing, "Hey, thanks for putting me to bed and being all nice last night."

"No problem," Brooke said with a smile.

"What did I even say last night?" Nathan asked as he got out a water bottle from his fridge.

Brooke chuckled, "Well, you called me Brookie Cookie, and said I was beautiful," she said the last part quietly.

"Oh," was all Nathan had to say. He looked at Brooke and smiled, "Well you are, but I was drunk."

"I know," Brooke said. They looked at each other and Brooke put her hands in her back pocket, "Well, um, I just came to see if you got home alright."

"Well, um, I did, thanks," he said with a nervous laugh. He had no idea why he was so nervous, but he just was.

"Welcome," Brooke said with a cute smile, "So, on Monday do you want to study again at your place?"

Nathan got up, "Sure," he said as he walked towards Brooke. He reached out his hands and gave her a hug. The hug made Brooke feel warm and Nathan was happy that he had someone to hold in his arms again. The hug lingered and they were both upset when it ended.

Brooke smiled, "What was that for?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know? I think we just both needed to be hugged."

"You were right," she said sweetly, "Thank you."

"Brooke, if you ever need anything...you know," Nathan said as he slouched.

Brooke laughed to herself, she knew that no guy could ever finish that sentence when they were talking to a girl, they're manliness wouldn't allow it, "Yeah Nathan...I know," she said with a wink and then left the apartment.

Brooke drove to Peyton's house and knocked on the door, nobody answered so she walked up to the room and saw Peyton and Lucas making out on her bed. Brooke watched for awhile and began to think. She knew that Lucas had dumped her, and she knew that those two people had gone behind her back and done the most horrible thing ever. Brooke knew that maybe the two of them did love each other, and she decided not to get involved she decided to just ignore the two blondes like she had planned on doing anyways.

Peyton looked over towards her door and saw Brooke standing there; she stopped kissing Lucas and stood up, "Brooke!" She exclaimed as she stood up and straightened out her clothes.

Brooke shook her head, "Don't Peyton," she said putting her hand up, "Obviously you two love each other, and I can't stop that. Just continue making out I don't mind," she stated and then left.

Lucas looked over at Peyton, "Did we just make closure?"

"I don't know," Peyton said with a shrug, "Are you and me together?"

Lucas got up and wrapped his arms around Peyton, "Yes," he whispered. Peyton smiled and hugged Lucas.

Brooke drove back to Nathan's apartment, she didn't know why she was crying, and she just got hit with reality. She realized that Lucas and Peyton wanted to be together, and there was nothing Brooke could do about it. Brooke walked into Nathan's apartment and saw him and Haley sitting at the counter talking and laughing. Brooke was shocked and sort of upset. She wiped her tears and put on her best fake smile.

"Brooke," Nathan greeted her, "Is everything okay?"

Brooke smiled and nodded, "Yeah, um I came by because I wanted to know if I could get on your laptop and put all that information on a disc?"

Nathan handed her over the laptop; "Yeah sure," he said smiling at her.

"Thanks," Brooke mumbled as she quickly put the disc in and got up her information.

"So you've never played basketball before?" Nathan asked, continuing his and Haley conversation.

Haley laughed, "No, I probably suck at it."

Nathan laughed as well, "How can you say that if you've never tried it?"

"I don't know," Haley stated.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to play," Nathan offered. Brooke flinched at the comment, she knew that she and Nathan would probably never date, but she wasn't used to him giving other girls attention especially not Tutor Girl.

Haley shrugged, "I guess you could, but you have to be pretty patient."

Brooke watched Nathan give his famous smirk to Haley, "I will be," he said obviously flirting.

Brooke looked down at the computer as the information loaded on the disc. Her eyes burned and she was trying hard to keep the tears from overflowing. She looked over at Nathan and Haley and saw them look all googly eyed at each other. The information all loaded and Brooke took the disc out and got up to leave.

"Brooke," Nathan said, causing her to smile, "Haley and I were thinking of getting a pizza, do you want to join?"

'Great,' Brooke thought to herself, 'I'm going to be the third wheel.' Brooke smiled, but shook her head, "Thanks, but I've got to get home."

Haley smiled at her, "Come on, it's not like you've got to be home for anything right?"

Brooke bit her lip and kept her catty remarks to herself, she didn't want to make herself seem like a bitch in front of Nathan, "Thanks, but no thanks," she said and then slammed the door on her way out.

Monday at school Brooke walked down to Peyton's locker and stood there until Peyton noticed her, "Brooke?" Peyton asked confused at why she would be there.

Peyton saw the tears coming down Brooke's face, "I'm sorry," Brooke sobbed as she hugged Peyton tightly.

"It's okay," Peyton said swallowing the lump in her throat.

Brooke shook her head vigorously, "No it's not Pey I was a frigid bitch. And I figured out that I need you," she said as her sobs grew quieter.

Peyton smiled, "Let's ditch and we'll talk."

Peyton and Brooke walked into Peyton's room, "I haven't been here in so long," Brooke said twirling around in the room.

Peyton smiled and sat on her bed, "Are you okay?"

Brooke sat down and shook her head, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke sighed, "You're going to think I'm an idiot, but I've been feeling something for Nathan, but I don't know if it's just because we're spending so much time together or if it's because...I don't know I'm jealous or something," she explained.

Peyton put her arm around Brooke, "Have you told him how you felt?"

"Well," Brooke said, "No."

"How do you expect him to know?" Peyton asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know," Brooke said.

Nathan sat in his apartment and thought about what Haley had talked to him about. She wanted in a serious relationship with him, but Nathan didn't think he was the guy that she should be with. Sure, she was beautiful and everything a guy could want, but Nathan had something in the back of his mind telling him that she wasn't the girl for him. His thoughts were interrupted by Brooke walking in. Nathan noticed that she wasn't her usual self, she usually walked in with sass and confidence today she looked shy and nervous.

Brooke walked over to Nathan and stood in front of him, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, getting worried.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Okay, then what's up?"

Brooke leaned in and lightly kissed Nathan, she pulled back and felt her cheeks burning, "I don't know what's going on between us, but I just feel something for you," she said shyly.

Nathan looked at Brooke, "I didn't know you felt like this," he said touching his lips.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said as her eyes shimmered with tears and she ran out of the apartment. Nathan went to go follow her, but by the time he got to the parking lot she was already gone.

Nathan walked down the halls thinking about the little kiss he had shared with Brooke, he didn't expect and was definitely shocked that Brooke had admitted that she had feelings for him. Nathan walked down the hall and saw Brooke coming towards him with her head down, "Brooke," he yelled down the hall as he jogged towards her.

Brooke looked down at the ground as Nathan came towards, "Hey," she said softly.

Nathan grabbed Brooke's face gently and kissed her passionately. Peyton came walked in the hall with Lucas, "Awe," she cooed.

Lucas watched his half brother kiss the girl he had once loved, "Should we stop them?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Why would we?" Lucas shrugged and watched the two make out in the halls.

Brooke pulled away when she needed air, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't," he said with a smirk.

**Read and Review**

Hey all my readers. School is starting up for me soon and it's going to be a major bitch to try and update because I still have basketball and soccer practices to go to. So here's the deal, I'm going to try my best to update this story as much as possible, but if I don't get a chance to then this is the end (don't worry on one of my free days I will definitely update) On a lighter note, I **CANNOT WAIT FOR ONE TREE HILL SEASON PREMIERE**! I am such a dummy; I have read spoilers so now I am ecstatic for the show to start, plus I've seen commercial's for the new season on TV while watching The WB...Yeah, I don't think Nathan and Haley are going to last that long...Enough with my babbling.


	5. Chapter Five

**Stranded**

**Chapter Five**

Nathan walked into the tutoring center and sat down in front of Haley, "Hey," he said with a big smile on his face.

Haley smiled, "You seem happy today."

"I am," Nathan said.

"Well, that's good," Haley said as she looked down at her text book, "Nathan, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat tonight with me or something?" She asked nervously.

Nathan sighed, "I would love too Hales, but I'm kind of already seeing someone," he said, with the smirk reappearing on his face.

"Who?" Haley asked with a mix of anger and confusion on her face.

"Brooke."

Haley's jaw dropped, "Brooke as in Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"Wow," Haley said with a sigh.

"What?"

Haley rested her elbows on the table, "I don't know, you and Brooke seem like the last two people that I could ever see going together."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked as his voice grew louder.

Haley sighed, "Nathan chill! All I meant was that when I met you, you were a complete ass, and then you changed. Brooke still has yet to change," she explained.

"She's changed," Nathan shot back.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked.

Nathan scoffed, "Why the hell do you care anyways?"

Haley started organizing her things, "Because I'm looking out for a friend," she said and then got up and left.

Nathan sat there and stood at the walls blankly, he got up and walked out of the tutoring center and saw Brooke coming towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Hey," she said with a wink. Nathan gave her 'the nod', but Brooke didn't recognize it, "So boy toy, there's this great party tonight and we should definitely make an appearance."

"Is that all you ever want to do?" Nathan asked angrily.

"No," Brooke stated, "I also want to make out with my boyfriend," she whispered seductively.

"Put some ice on it Brooke," he said coldly. He walked away and turned his back on Brooke. He didn't know why he had been so mean to Brooke, but what Haley had said to him had really got to him. Nathan turned around to apologize, but Brooke was already gone.

Nathan walked into Brooke's house and up the stairs. He couldn't see how she could stay in the big house by herself for such a long period of time. The house was lonely, and Nathan felt bad. He walked towards her room and saw Brooke on her bed with her legs curled up and her hair back in a messy pony tail.

"Brooke," Nathan said to get her attention.

Brooke snapped her head towards her door "Leave me alone."

"All I want to say is that I'm sorry," Nathan said genuinely.

"A little too late for that you ass," Brooke shot back.

Nathan sighed, "Brooke I really do care---"

Brooke cut him off, "Don't you dare say you care about me!" She yelled, "Because today you acted like every other guy I've been with, and that hurts Nathan and that's a real jack ass thing to do!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too," Brooke said, "Me too."

Nathan leaned against the doorframe, "Look, what I did was so stupid and I have no idea why I was so mean to you, but I wish I could take it back."

Brooke scoffed, "Whatever, once we're finished with this project, which we almost are, we can go back to never speaking to each other, and we can forget anything that ever happened between us," she said bitterly.

"I don't want to do that."

"You made it pretty clear you did," she said as she wiped her eyes and checked her make up in the vanity. Once she made some minor adjustments she walked towards the door, but Nathan was in her way, "Move."

Nathan stood still, "Where are you going?"

"To a party," Brooke answered briefly, "Now please get out of my way."

"I'm not going to let you hurt yourself," Nathan stated.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You've hurt me enough."

Nathan stepped out of the way, "So this is it?"

"This is it," Brooke said as she bit her lip. She walked down the hall towards the step.

Nathan crossed his arms, "There you go walking away like you always do."

Brooke turned around, and Nathan could see a tear rolling down her cheek, "And there you go not coming after me." They looked at each other one last time, and Nathan watched as she rushed down the stairs. He heard the front door slam, and knew that he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

Nathan walked into Brooke's room, he knew that he shouldn't have been snooping, but he had a feeling he should be. He looked around the floor and saw a note; he picked it up and read it:

**Peyton,**

**Hey, I know this is like so Junior High to write you a note, but I hardly see you anymore. OMG Nathan has changed, but definitely in a good way. He's a really great guy, and to tell you the truth I think I am definitely falling for him, don't laugh! I know it sounds crazy, but you can't help who you fall for right? I'm so glad we're friends again, because I changed so much for Nathan. When we got assigned partners I stopped going to bars and stopped making out with random guys. I changed so he would like me...Well got to go. Love you my best friend.**

**Brooke.**

Nathan set down the note and felt like an ass hole. He ran out of the house and drove to Peyton's. He ran into her room and saw her putting on her shirt, "Where is she?" Nathan asked.

Peyton knew he must have talked to Brooke, "At a party."

"Where?"

"At some local frat house," Peyton said with a shrug, "She seemed really upset."

Nathan sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"Nathan," Peyton said, stopping him from leaving, "Don't lose her."

"I don't plan on losing her," Nathan said with complete confidence and ran out of the room.

Nathan got into his car and drove to the nearest fraternity he knew of. He parked his car and went inside. Nathan looked around the room and saw girls dancing with guys, girls dancing with girls, guys throwing dollar bills at the girls dancing with girls. Nathan sighed and walked towards the kitchen to see if Brooke was near the keg. He looked in and didn't see her; he had something in the back of his head telling him that she was in one of the rooms.

Nathan ran upstairs and walked to the first bed room on the right, he heard someone, who sounded like Brooke, saying stop. Nathan went to open the door and it was locked. He kicked the door and it swung open and he saw a guy on top of a wasted Brooke, the guy was beginning to take off her shirt, "Get the hell off of her!" Nathan yelled as he came towards the guy and pushed him off of Brooke.

The guy grabbed his head, which he had hit off the ground, "What the fuck, dude?"

Nathan picked up Brooke and glared at the guy, "You better fucking hope that she's going to be okay!"

"What are you? Her boyfriend?"

Nathan looked down at the now passed out Brooke, "Yeah."

Nathan drove to his apartment and carried Brooke to his room. He set her down on his bed and took off her shoes. He took off her shirt that was covered with beer and put on a t-shirt of his. Nathan pulled the covers over her and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "I'm sorry Brooke," he whispered.

Nathan walked towards the door. "Wait," he heard Brooke say. He turned around and walked back towards her, "I'm sorry too," she said as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She sat up and kissed Nathan softly on the lips.

Brooke woke up the next morning and smiled to herself. She knew that she was at Nathan's and that the two of them had finally made peace. She got up and walked towards the kitchen. She leaned against the wall and watched Nathan as he ate his cereal and read the sports section of the paper, "Hey gorgeous," Brooke said seductively.

"You haven't lost your charm," Nathan said with a wink.

Brooke sat across from Nathan and smiled at him, "Why did you protect me last night?"

Nathan set the paper down, "Because I care about you."

"But I was such a bitch."

Nathan sighed, "I deserved it."

"I'm really sorry Nathan," Brooke said as she ran her hands through her hair.

Nathan walked over and stood in front of Brooke, she rested her head on his stomach, "It's alright," he said as he rubbed her back, "I was an ass."

Brooke pulled away and looked up at Nathan, she gave him a weak smile, "I guess this was all just one big reality check," she said with a stifled laugh.

Nathan looked at her confused.

"We aren't ever going to be together," Brooke stated. She looked down at the floor and sighed, "Nathan. We're two different people now, and when I was at that party last night I realized that I haven't changed."

Nathan shook his head, "You have changed Brooke."

"Nathan," Brooke said as she shook her head, "Obviously I haven't. Last night I got drunk, and I would've had sex with some random guy if you wouldn't have come along."

"What are you trying to say?" Nathan asked as he crossed his arms.

Brooke sighed, "I'm saying that you and Haley should just get together because you and I are two different people now. She's molded you into the perfect boyfriend for her," she explained. Brooke got up and walked out the door leaving Nathan there to standing there shocked and upset.

Brooke walked up to her room and turned on her stereo; she had her Sarah McLachlan CD in and began singing along to it, "_I believe this is heaven to no one else, but me. And I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence; if I choose to would you try to understand?_" She sang.

"I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice," she heard a voice behind her say. She turned around and saw Nathan walking into her room with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" She asked, even though she wanted him to be there.

Nathan shrugged, "I couldn't let you leave the way you did."

Brooke put her hands on her hips, "Nathan, life's a bitch. Okay? I care about you I really do, but I'm not fighting with Haley anymore it's not worth it!"

"I'm not worth it?"

Brooke bit her lip, "Of course you are," she said quietly to herself.

"I came here to ask you if you would be mad if I asked Haley out." Nathan asked.

Brooke clenched her fist, "Wait? So I was your second choice or something?"

"I don't mean it like that..."

"Just leave my room," Brooke screamed, "Leave."

Nathan walked towards Brooke and held her, "Brooke please," he said softly.

Brooke tried to get out of his grip and started punching his arms, "Don't touch me," she sobbed. She broke down on the floor and put her face in her hands as she sobbed harder and harder.

Nathan watched as she cried and wanted so bad to pick her up and kiss her. Nathan walked slowly out of the room. Brooke watched him go and threw a picture of her and Nathan across the room.

Brooke walked into school and saw Nathan and Haley walking into school together. Brooke could see that Haley had the biggest smile on her face ever. Brooke let out a deep breath and got to her locker. She got out all of her books and when she closed her locker and saw Nathan leaning there, "What?" She asked annoyed.

"Do you have the disc?" Nathan asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah," she said and then handed him the disc.

"Are we still friends?" Nathan asked nervously.

Brooke shrugged, "Were we ever friends?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Then I guess we are friend," Brooke stated, "Nathan, before I go I just wanted to tell you that..."

She was cut off by Haley calling for Nathan from across the hall. Nathan smiled at her, "Just a minute," he yelled back and then refocused on Brooke.

Brooke took a deep breath, "I love you," she said and then walked away.

**_Italicized words are lyrics from "Elsewhere" by Sarah McLachlan_**

**Read and Review**


End file.
